Feliciano Vargas-High School Murder? (GerIta)
by ratchetlover1998
Summary: Feliciano goes through the drama of High school and is framed for murder, will his friend's and family be able to help him through sticky situations? Read to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All

**Hey there ladies and gentlemen! :DD I am beginning to write a new fanfiction! Another Hetalia one too! Hope you like it! I'll be updating a lot slower now since school and stuff is in the way but I still hope you stay excited for new chapters of my horrible writing! XD**

"I was framed! I didn't do it! I swear!" he boy's cries rang out through the court room as the small Italian was dragged out of it after his trial. It had been all over the news. A young teenage boy by the name of, Feliciano Vargas, had murdered his next-door neighbor. What everyone didn't know is that it wasn't him at all! The fact everyone even _believed_ it was him was ridiculous! He was the nicest boy in town! But, eventually he had trial and was found guilty. Now, he faced a long time in jail for his crime.

**~a month previous~**

Feliciano was an average 16 year-old teenage boy. He went to school, had friends, social life, a job, a car, all that. He had lived in his town of Fresno, California for a long, long time. And he loved it! He had many friends who cared for him very much, a great grandfather and brother and an amazing school. He couldn't complain about anything he had even if he wanted to. He was pretty popular with ladies at his school; though he never really dated or did anything with any of them since he was… well… gay. This was one thing that usually made him sometimes a target for bullies; and the fact that people were jealous of his popularity. But, he pushed through it, there was too much good in his life to focus on the bad part.

Feli yawned as he awoke to the loud buzzing of his alarm clock and sighed happily, smiling as he awoke. He usually woke up with a smile on his face.. Feliciano reached over, shutting off his alarm before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting up. He yawned again and stretched a bit. "veh~"

The small Italian boy quickly got to work getting ready for school. He went and picked out his school uniform from his closet, and slipped it on after undressing himself. Once that was done, he strolled to the bathroom and grabbed the knob and tried to open it, and groaned a bit. "Lovino! Hurry up! I need to get ready for school!"

"And you don't think I don't, Idiota!?" his brother's voice rang out through the door, the sound of running sink water heard as well from the bathroom. The white door flung open a few minutes later, an agitated-looking Lovino walking out, glaring at his brother. "Damn it, I live here too you know?" he hissed.

Feliciano only giggled, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. Feliciano smiled at himself in the mirror and began to comb his hair, making sure it was all nice and straight compared to the bed-hair he had had beforehand. He then brushed his teeth, and then smiled at himself again, head perking up a bit when he hard his grandfather call him to breakfast. "Coming Nonno!~" Feli called back, and quickly rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs, sliding into his chair at the dining table.

Romulus smiled at his hyperactive grandson and placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him and another plate in front of Lovino who was sat next to him. "Anything exciting planned for today?" he asked them both.

Feliciano's eyes brighten and he nodded. "Si! I'm going over to Ludwig's today! We got assigned as partners for a big project in history so I have to go over so we can work together~" He said with excitement and happiness in his voice.

Lovino scoffed in distaste, swallowing the bite he had taken from his eggs. "You mean that potato bastard? Why are you so excited to hang out with _him_?" Feli's brother asked, scowling a bit.

Feliciano frowned. "Because he is my friend! And a great friend at that!" Feliciano was quick to finish his food, practically gulping it down before grabbing his bag and lunch, kissing his grandfather on the cheek and running out the door while calling out quickly, "Bye Nonno! Love you!" Before disappearing out the door.

Feliciano skipped down the halls of his school once reaching it and made it to Ludwig's locker and smiled at him. "Ciao Luddy!~" He greeted his friend with a hug, giggling happily.

Ludwig tensed at the hug and sighed, pushing him away. "Hallo, Feli. Did you begin researching for our project yet?" He asked, glancing at his friend as he put and pulled books in and out of his locker.

Feliciano chuckled nervously and shook his head. "No…I s-sorta forgot.. But I promise I'll get a lot of research done with you tonight!" He smiled assuring and leaned against the locker slightly. "Did you hear that there was a kid that disappeared a few days ago? I'm sorta worried and scared about what might have happened to the poor guy.." he frowned.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, I did… I heard the parents are taking it the worst.. which would only make sense. I say the kid probably ran off and got itself lost in those woods behind the neighborhood.

_Why is he so calm about it..? I guess that's just how he is.. calm about pretty much everything… _ Feliciano thought to himself, smiling again. "I can't wait till' tonight~ It'll be nice being able to spend more time with you Lud~" Feli says with an excited and friendly tone as Ludwig shut his locker and began to walk with him towards class.

Ludwig grunted a bit and nodded. "Ja, It'll be nice to work with you." He replied, keeping his gaze forward as he walked. So stern and tough. That was Ludwig for ya. The blonde had been friends with Feliciano almost ever since he moved here. Which is why they were so close; even if it didn't seem like Ludwig showed how much he cared about the Italian.

So, they split up to go to their separate classes and Feliciano was almost to his class when he was stopped by the three boys who had been messing with him a lot the past few weeks. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert. Or as the school liked to call the three; the Bad Touch Trio. Feliciano gulped as he was suddenly surrounded by the three.

"Hallo, Little Feli~ I have been seeing you around my brother a lot lately… why is that?" He asked, standing in front of the Italian. "You don't… _like_ him.. do you?" he suggested in a warning tone.

Feliciano's eyes widen and he whimpered, shrinking down an inch or two. "I…I…" Feliciano knew he was probably going to get beaten up again or something along those lines… damn it.. He had a feeling today was going to be a good day though!

**AAAAND that's the end for now! Wow that was short- damn, don't worry! I'll try to make the next chapters longer! aha well anyway, hope you guys look forward to more- I'm putting a hiatus on the GerItaPru fic sadly :/ I don't have inspiration for it, sorry! Hope you enjoyed and bye! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad Touch Trio

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Enjoy another chapter of this ****_amazing_**** fanfic (sarcasm if you couldn't tell XD) I hope you like it and look forward to more! Enjoy!**

Antonio was one of the first to speak up next, snickering a bit as he and Francis both grabbed one of the Italian's arms. "Hey Feli~ So where's your big German boyfriend to protect you, hmm?" he teased, smirking a bit down at the small Italian.

Feliciano whimpered slightly at the words and struggled in their grip. "I..I..P-Please leave me a-alone.." he whined softly, eyes pleading and scared. He yelped however as a hard punch was brought to his face, making him hang his head and stop struggling, trembling in their grip.

Gilbert laughed, cracking his knuckles a bit after having punched him. "aww, are you going to cry? Makes sense since you a just a big baby!~" he laughed again as he punched the boy hard in the stomach, making him cry out and hunch slightly as the air was knocked out of him.

The Frenchman of the group laughed also, feeling the Italian jerk in their grip with each hard punch. "He is _so_ cute~ Are you sure I can't have fun with him?" he asked, pouting a bit.

Gilbert spat a bit to the side before looking to his friend and grinning. "No~ I told you, only when the time is write, idiot." He grabbed the small, weeping and trembling Italian's chin, lifting it up a bit. "You are a disgrace, you know that? Can't protect yourself, thinks you are all high and mighty and has taken _my_ spotlight at being top of the school! It sickens me!" he slapped the boy hard across the face before signaling them to let him go, the Italian falling to the ground.

As the three all walked off snickering and laughing, Feliciano curled up on the ground of the hallway, whimpering as tears ran down his swollen cheeks, eyes half-lidded. "th…they're gone…good…" he coughed a bit, curling up tighter. "ah….dio.." he gulped, slowly forcing himself to his feet. At least that was dealt with for the day- Feliciano leaned on the lockers slightly as he began to make his way to class.

The small Italian had a pretty nice rest of the day- and didn't see those three really the rest of the day. That was good. Though, as Feli was getting ready to head home he stopped as he ran into Ludwig, blinking. "Ludwig? Did you need something?" he asked, tilting his head and looking up at him.

Ludwig grunted, averting his eyes. "Here.." he handed him a piece of paper, before turning and walking off without another word. W..What was that about?

Feliciano blinked again and looked down at the small paper in his hand and tilted his head, raising a brow. He would look at it when he got home he decided and began to walk again. As soon as he got home he smiled brightly and opened the door, walking in. "Nonno!~ I'm home!~" he called, shutting the door behind him. He frowned as he didn't hear a response. He must have gone to work already.. So, Feli sighed, walking up to his room and setting his bag down after shutting his door, plopping down on his bed, covering his face with his pillow. He laid there for a few minutes before slowly sliding the pillow off and glancing at his bedside table where he put the note he got. He stared at it for another moment before sighing and grabbing it, opening it up.

_Feliciano, I wanted to tell you that… well… I have known you for a while now and as you know I am very awkward about my feelings so I of course couldn't tell you in person that…_

_I love you. _

_-Ludwig_

Feliciano read it, eyes widening and cheeks heating up. Is this why Ludwig cancelled their meeting today? He gulped hard at the lump that formed in his throat. "I…Ludwig…you…..love me?" he asked out-loud, a stupid smile forming on his lips. He hugged the note close, curling up a bit. He knew today was supposed to be a good day…

Later that day, Feliciano showed up at his friend's house, knocking on the door. He blinked however and gulped down a whimper as he found Gilbert there opening the door. "oh…c-ciao Gilbert- um… is Ludwig he- wah!" he yelped as he was suddenly grabbed and pulled in.

Gilbert shut the door and glared a bit. "No, he isn't here. Why don't you ever come to see me?" he asked, raising a brow as a smirk spread onto his lips. "I don't know what's wrong with me~" he then paused, noticing the note in his hand. "What's that?" before waiting for an answer he snatched it up, walking away a few steps.

Feliciano's eyes widen and he yelped again as it was suddenly grabbed and yanked away from him. Shit! No, Gilbert couldn't read that. "N-No! Hey! G-G-Give it back!" he exclaimed as he ran up and tried to grab it. He froze and took a step back however as he heard the paper be crushed. The Italian gulped hard and whimpered, turning to run for the door. But he felt the back of his shirt be grabbed and himself be yanked back.

Gilbert growled low, glaring daggers down at him as he flipped him around, lifting him by the front of his collar now. "What the hell is this!? I thought I told you not to get that close to my brother!?" he yelled, furious. He raised a fist to punch him when a yell stopped him.

The front door was open now and Ludwig stood there, glaring slightly at his brother. "What the hell are you doing!? Let him go!" he growled, stomping over and yanking his brother off, before turning to Feli, who was trembling and shaky. "Feli? Are you alright?"

Feliciano gulped hard and whimpered softly. "Lud...I…I'm fine I just… was scared.." he then leaped forward grabbing and hugging him tightly. "G-Grazie.."

Thank god Ludwig showed up in time..


End file.
